Brooke and Sam: Second Chance
by SasukeU16
Summary: Brooke was standing in her boutique filling out paper work, her long lost love comes to town. She gives Sam Winchester her number. Will he Call? Will there relationship last this time? -Small Daley-
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis stood by the front counter of her boutique, Clothes over Bros. She was filling some paper work before she closed up and went home for the night. Brooke thought about the fact that she could have pushed this assignment onto Millicent but she didn't want to keep her away from Mouth another night. So she let her friend leave earlier. Brooke stayed because she knew she had nothing to go home to, her best friend Peyton Sawyer finally won the man of her dreams and had moved out and moved in with Lucas. And there was no one special to go home to.

She heard the bell on top of the door it signified someone was coming into the store. "Sorry, We're closed." Brook said tucking a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear, she turned around to meet the late costumer who didn't move to leave. Her heart filled up with small butterflies as she had been faced with her past, an old long-lost love. Sam Winchester.

"Sam!" Her raspy voice shouted she dropped her pen on the counter and ran to him happily, her arms dragged around his neck hugging him. She pulled away moments later standing there facing him.

She studied him, she noticed his hair had grown and that it was slicked back, he was shaped perfectly so he must have still worked out on his spare time when he wasn't doing what he did.

"Hey Brooke, I see you've made your dream a reality, The place looks great." Sam says with a smile that lit his hazel green eyes up, she always loved staring into those eyes that made her heart melt like butter.

"Sam, What are you doing here?" Brooke asks.

"I was reading online and saw some weird things had been going on in Tree Hill, I couldn't ignore it and I didn't even have to twist Dean's arm to drive here since he wanted to as well." Sam answers.

"Oh, How long are you going to be in town?" Brooke asks. She felt her heart had sunk, she wished to of heard him say he was there to be with her, that he was going to be here forever.

"I'm not sure, All I know is I wanted to see you. I needed to see if you were okay and to tell you to stay safe. It seems something is attacking the people here in Tree Hill." Sam responds.

"That's all, that's all you wanted to say. Well I guess if that's it you should probably get back to your motel, I'm sure you have research or something to do.I should be locking up anyway." Brooke says turning away from him going back to the counter and putting her things away in her drawers.

"Brooke...I'm sorry for leaving like that, I had too." Sam says.

"You had too? No Sam, You could have given up the job, stayed here with me...I-I never got the chance to tell you, show you how I felt. All you left was a note, I never got to say goodbye. I got your letters and your messages but I never had the courage to read them." Brook turns to him pouring her heart out, she felt herself tearing up as she did. She moved closer facing the tall man.

"There wasn't a day I didn't think of you, thought about coming home to you. I felt it would be dangerous. I didn't want you to get hurt." Sam says.

"That was my choice to make, Listen I'm really tired...Follow me out or I'm going to lock you in." Brooke says marching towards the glass door.

Sam followed her out and stayed close to her while she locked up the store. "Let me take you home."

"I would actually take you up on the offer but I have my car here and I don't feel safe leaving it here anymore after what I've read and you've told me." Brooke says going through here purse to find what she needed, Once in hand she grabbed his hand, palm facing up. The marker she searched for glided down his hand. "Call me tomorrow, I would like to get together with you and catch up." She adds kissing his cheek and walking away.

He watched her walk away, he watched to make sure she got to her car safe, It was only a few feet away from the store but he couldn't help to feel protective of the dark-haired beauty. After she took off The hunter looked down at his palm looking at the writing.

* * *

><p>"She gave you her number Man, she should have welcomed you to bed." Dean says sitting on his bed flipping through channels trying to find something actually worth watching.<p>

"It's not that easy Dean, Did Haley welcome you to bed?" Sam comments joking about Dean's situation.

Dean scowled. "It was difficult, She's married to that soccer dude. But I know me coming around shook up her world." Dean says.

Basketball, Dean." Sam corrects.

"Yeah, Yeah, You gonna call her?" Dean asks changing the subject.

Sam stays silent not answering him, he spaced out staring at the small paper he transferred Brooke's number to.

* * *

><p>"Oh-my-god, he just waltzed into your boutique?" Haley comments.<p>

"Yes, I just wanted to run up and kiss him but instead I told him to call, call like he was just some guy, he was more than that I should have brought him home." Brooke says talking through the phone laying on her soft reddish-purple covered queen sized bed.

"Cute. Dean did the same, We talked and then I threw him out, Anyway. Do you think he'll call?" Haley questions.

"Maybe, I hope so, Are you going to tell Nathan that Dean's back?" Brooke asks.

"Not yet, I need to have time and process everything...I gotta go Brooke. I'll talk to you later."

Brook pushed the end button and laid the phone on her chest holding it close as she stared up at the ceiling thinking of Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke stood in her kitchen by the sink, she was washing her dishes. Her home phone rung. She washed the last drying off her hands before picking it up answering it, she smiled.

"Hey Sam, I knew you'd call." Brooke says flirtatiously

"Oh really now?" Sam replies flirting back, he had a smile on his face.

"Okay not really...But i'm glad you did. I'm sorry about last night I guess I was tired and I had a long day arguing with my bitch of a mother, It wasn't right to take it out on you." Brooke apologizes.

"Let's forget about it, Do you still want to meet and talk?" Sam questions her getting to the point.

"Of course, I mean we gotta make the time that you have here count. Come over at my house at 6:00. The address is 575 Parker Avenue." She answered, she could feel herself warm up with happiness at the thought of meeting him again.

"Got it, see you then, Brooke Davis." Sam responses.

"See you then, Winchester." Brooke replies hanging up ending the call with him.

Brooke stood there, a huge smile on her face, she looked at the time that read 2:45, she panicked realizing how late it is, she was panicking because she usually spent a couple of hours getting ready for important events like this. she put the phone down on the marble table and ran to her room to find something to wear.

* * *

><p>"Dean, Could you drop me off at Brooke's before you go on your drive?" Sam asks catching him before Dean walked out the door to do whatever he planned to do, he was more than likely going to find Haley.<p>

"Your lucky it's on the way little bro, hop in." Dean answers walking out the door with Sam following him.

"Really, your going after Haley...Don't you know she's married." Sam replies.

"Don't tell me how to live my love life, I don't tell you even you with your bad decisions if you know what I mean, Brooke's a keeper, I actually like her." Dean comments.

The two got into the car, on the way they stayed silent as they drove to the destination.

* * *

><p>Brooke looked at her set up, the lights were off, lighting the room were French Vanilla scent candles, on the glass coffee table sat two wine glasses and a wine bottle. She then looked at herself in the mirror, her shoulder length brown hair cupped her face well, her black spaghetti strap dress that went mid thigh. A knock on the door, Brooke was towards the door, she went back and blew out the candles thinking it was too much for a friendly evening. She turned on the light and opened the door meeting the gaze of Sam Winchester.<p>

Dean had even made an appearance at the door, he had a wild smile on his face. "Nice seeing you Brooke, Hot as ever. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a wink before leaving.

Brooke giggled. "Come in, Sam."

He walked in and she shut the door behind her, he looked around studying the place, he turned back and only smiled. "What happened to the candles, They would have been lovely."

"They must of blown out because of the wind." Brooke says.

"Let's light them up." Sam replies walking over shutting the light off. She blushed and followed him.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Sam sat on her tan couch, the lights dim and they candles lit, the air smelling like sweet French Vanilla, they talked more than they drank. They talked about the things they've gone through over the years.<p>

"Oh my god, Sam. You freaking died!" Brooke exclaims.

"Yeah...It wasn't long, dean sold his soul and brought me back it cost him a year...Luckily he was saved by some angel named Castiel." Sam answers.

"Thank god, your alive and Dean managed to live as well in the end. I couldn't live with you dead." Brooke says.

"And you, A school shooting, your dreams came true and some crazy guy locked you and Peyton in her basement." Sam says chiming into the conversation.

"Yup, A lot has happened. I wish you were here through it all but your hear now." Brooke says with a smile as she hugged him, She pulled away and faced him. He stayed where he was, they were lost in each other's gaze. "So where are you staying?" Brooke adds.

"Comfort Inn." Sam answers.

"Sam, Oh how I've missed you...I've thought about you...This for years and how I've longed to tell you that I love you, If you don't feel the same it's okay." Brooke cries done with the small talk, she couldn't handle acting as if they were just close acquaintance/friends.

She waited looking into his eyes searching for what he was feeling, he pulled her close holding her close, she rested against his chest feeling the warmth that she loved, she could stay here forever.

"I love you too, I've longed for this moment to be with you again." Sam answers.

He tilted her chin up, she was facing him, he was looking into her eyes. Moving closer he kissed her passionately, she kissed him back. Pulling away they looked into each other's eyes asking for permission to move to the next level. He picked her up bridal style, she giggled as he took her to her room kissing her.

* * *

><p>Sam held the beautiful Brooke Davis in his loving arms as they slept, he watched her sleep adoring her, She moved as the phone, Sam's phone rang. He frowned before reaching over with his free hand picking it up.<p>

The tall man hung up and turned to Brooke who had awakened, her expression had turned to a sad one, he kissed her before getting up putting on his clothes.

"I really wish I could stay longer in here with you but Dean has a lead we need to follow along." Sam says looking at Brooke who sat up, the sheets pooled around her body.

"The door is always open, Come in whenever . Just don't make me wait too long, Winchester." Brooke said tugging on his collar pulling him closer kissing him passionately.

He soon left after Dean interrupted honking his horn, Brooke laid in bed after that with a huge smile on her face thinking of the night that had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"P. Sawyer we need to talk like now!" Brooke chimed walking into the red bedroom records, her black heels sounding up the place that was quiet, except for the familiar voices she heard, she stopped digging in her purse as she stood in the middle of the room, Peyton was talking to Dean and Sam. When she walked in it had seemed they had finished up.

"Go on, we don't mind, Just pretend we're not here." Sam spoke up turning to the dark haired girl with a small smile, he finished writing on his small notepad and stuck it in his pocket.

"Sam!" She shouted running into his arm. "It's nice to see you again and here I thought I had to wait a while, and might I add you look sexy in a suit." She adds looking up at him with a smile and a hugged her back and gave a small laugh as he pulled her close to him holding her. The two could feel the eyes on them, especially Dean's.

"What about me?" Dean asked jumping into the conversation.

Brooke rolled her eyes, she pulled away after realizing the brothers were here in her best friends studio, her smile faded and was changed to a worried look.

"Oh my god, Peyton are you okay, What happened to you?!" She spoke frantically she went to her friends side hugging her.

"I'm fine, I was chased down this morning when I was taking out the trash...I don't know what chased me, Brooke don't worry about me." Peyton said.

"Thank god your okay, I couldn't lose you you're my best friend. Do you need me to take you home?" Brooke questioned.

"No, Lucas is coming to get me." Right on cue a honk of the car outside it was Lucas. "Speaking of...It was nice seeing you guys again, Sam. If you break my best friends heart, I'll come after you." She adds leaving.

As soon as she was gone they were joined by Haley who walked in she stopped at the door seeing the group, Dean who she wanted to avoid.

"I see your busy, I'll come back later." Haley said turning around leaving.

"I'm gonna go after her, Sam I give you permission to stay here with your girlfriend." Dean said before running out the room to catch up with Haley before she got in her car and took off.

Brooke moved back to Sam's side, she took his hand in hers and looked at the man she adored, he lovingly kissed her head.

Sam and Brooke were sitting on the couch, she took her place on his lap while they talked. Dean runs back in after awhile, It was now close to dark. The tall man and the Davis girl got up seeing Dean was in a hurry.

"Sam, We gotta go!" Dean shouted stopping by the door.

Sam's hazel eyes looked sadly down at Brooke before running out the door with Dean, Brooke curiously followed the boys. Sam and Dean turned back to her.

"I'm going with you?" Brooke states.

Sam stayed silent, Dean only scowled. "Sam, She's not coming."

"Oh come on, I wanna come it would be fun. Plus, I just got Sam back I'm not just going to sit back and let him do this alone." Brooke replied.

"Fun? Girl we hunt monsters, Sam's not doing it alone, I'm with him now turn back and get in your car. You'll only be in the way." Dean snaps.

Sam looked at his brother telling him to go easy on his girlfriend. Brooke only stayed where she was planted, it seemed she wasn't going to leave.

Brooke looked at Dean with a 'really' expression. She moved over and grabbed the gun that was tucked in Sam's waist. she unloaded it and then reloaded it to show that she knew how to handle herself, she then gave it back to Sam and opened the back seat door and got in slamming it shut.

"Look Dean, I'll keep an eye on her, she won't get in your way." Sam said getting in the front seat.

"Fine." Dean responds taking his seat in the drivers seat taking off to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Dean, Don't you know what music is? This is the worst song ever and to add your singing is giving me a headache." Brooke complains.<p>

"I pick the music, You shut your mouth back there...My singings great I might add." Dean replied slightly angered, he turned the radio off anyway.

'For something that sounds like it's dying maybe..." Sam retorted joining the conversation.

Brooke giggled, Dean rolled his eyes as he continued driving down the road. As they drove the brunette girl moved up in her seat and slung her arms around Sam's neck lovingly and rested her head on the chair.

* * *

><p>Dean parked outside the location, they sat outside by one of the stores waiting, watching for something to happen. Brooke rested in the back while the boys kept watch. Ring!, Ring!, Ring! broke the silence that took place in the car. It was Sam's phone that went off, Dean looked over at him with a 'Really?' expression. He silently apologized.<p>

"No, Not tonight. I'm hanging up." Sam said ending the short call.

"Out of curiosity, Who was it?" Brooke asked.

"It was no one." Sam replied looking out the window, no one, it was someone. He just didn't want Dean or her to know who.


End file.
